


I Owed You

by iamtheholyghost



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Passion, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shower Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:27:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtheholyghost/pseuds/iamtheholyghost
Summary: A short one shot, with the beautiful Elena who has been stressed out and working alot so tonight is all about pleasing and pleasuring her.
Relationships: Elena Fisher/Original Female Character(s), Elena Fisher/Reader
Comments: 2





	I Owed You

The warm water bounced off my body and soaking my skin. I just stood daydreaming letting the knots in my back loosen, finally starting to feel relaxed after a day of bullshit people. Before I entered the shower I messaged Elena to come straight up to the room when she’d finished, I was going to meet her after she’d finished her meeting. Something to do with bosses at her company reviews for assignments of the last few months. I forgot what it was exactly I don’t get how her job works half the time yet I do have a plan to make Elena feel absolutely fucking amazing. I left the bathroom open a crack and a trail of clothes leading there, to make it perfectly clear I need her in here. I put my hands though my hair stretching out my body.

“You know if you want me in there you just need to ask" smirked Elena standing in the doorway of the bathroom, her hazel eyes admiring the view biting her lower lips slightly.

“Are you coming in or just gonna stare?” I asked crossing my arms. Elena shed her clothes ditching them on the floor, I watched intently eyeing her beautifully shaped body. She unhooked her bra letting it drop and slid her white panties down to the floor. I stretched out my arms to pull her into she shower helping her step over the bath, my arms wrapped around her back causing our chests to push together. Our eyes met then I went in for a gentle kiss then a long comfortable hug, she rested her head on my chest and I took her hair out the tie. Elena wrapped her arms around my waist and pressed soft kisses onto my wet skin, I inhaled deeply then let out a deep gasp. I put my hands on her now wet breasts and thumbed her nipples causing teeth to sink into my neck. I hissed at touch, it sent a jolt through my body. 

“Tonight is all about you" I smirked kissing slowly down her chest. 

“Ugh God I think I need it" Elena muttered resting her hands on my shoulders. I don’t think I was supposed to hear that but it’s fine, this while night will be about her forgetting all her stress and feeling great. 

I followed the flow of water dribbling down her chest and stopped Inbetween her breasts. I put my hands on her hips and she lay her hands on my shoulders. The cool metal of my lip rings pressed against her aching skin as I headed back up to meet her soft lips. Our lips gently pressed together and I ran my hands over her firm butt, giving a few gentle squeezes. Elena moaned into my mouth as I nippled her bottom lip, dragging her nails against my wet sides gripping on to my ribs and then my hips. I gave a few breathy moans and pushed the kiss deeper, occasionally breaking apart for air then clinging together like two magnets. 

My lips were fussy and hot from all the kissing, Elena’s eyes were glazed and needy. I guided her gently over to the end of the tub and she slid her butt on the edge getting me a better angle. I admired the view of her soaked body and more at her exposed parts. Elena chuckled and arched her eyebrow I dropped to my knees and raked my short nails up her thighs. The shock of my touch caused this very audible “Oh God!” her head laying back and eyes fluttering shut at the surge of pleasure. Her nails dug up my shoulders as I pressed my lips on her inner thighs leaving bites and as she shuffled underneath my grip I knew she loved this. My lips met her outer lips even my hot breath against Elena was causing her body to move to get the most out of my touch, I’ve never seen her this needy to fuck but it’s really hot to see. I licked up her lips letting my tongue bar dance around her avoiding her bundle of nerves on purpose. Elena’s nails dug into my skin so hard I gasped slightly. 

“Please....I need...” She panted almost begging me. I happily obliged giving her exactly what she wanted, I worked magic around her sensitive bundle of nerves. The moan she let out was possibly one of the most arousing things I have ever heard. I put my tongue inside her lapping up all her slightly sweet taste, her hips rolling into my mouth I put my thumb onto her nerves and she was pretty much putty in my hands. I kept my blue eyes focused on the blonde who was rapidly coming undone infront of me. I moved my tongue back up to her nerves and slid two fingers inside, Elena easily took them since she was so wet and ready. She gasped dragging her nails though my hair, almost ripping at it. Seeing the pleasure soar though her body as I pumped in and out is definitely something I will not forget as I worked my fingers I reached up to her neck nipping her neck, then moving round to her ear. 

“Cum for me Lena, cum for me" I whispered almost getting distracted by how amazing Elena looked while I fucked her. She moved her hips into my fingers so I started to increase my pace. Her hands moved down to my arms and had a vice grip on them as I saw the sheer utter euphoria over the blondes beautiful features I think I heard “Oh my fucking God” once she reached her peak and when she returned to Earth. I helped her to her feet and pulled her close for a tight hug making sure I had her weight since after such a powerful orgasm her legs were definitely jelly. 

“Fuck that was that was something else" She panted her slightly hazed brown eyes stared into my blue orbs. With a smile across her lips pulling me into a kiss.

“You’re welcome honey" 

“You know I can’t even shit talk you right now, you’re lucky" She arched an eyebrow not taking the grin off her lips. Her fingers drew random patterns on my back I just held her for awhile. I was enjoying the closeness I hadn’t seen her properly in weeks and I missed her touch. 

“I’ll take that, but we’re not done yet I have one more thing for you” I explained guiding her back under the running water. She put her hands up into her hair arching her back slightly looking fully relaxed and satisfied. I took a second to really appreciate how stunning she looked. My mouth went dry and my heart started beating like a train.

“Enjoying the view huh?” 

“Of course I am but I thought you weren’t able to shit talk me” I rolled my eyes grabbing the fruity scented soap and moving the shower head over slightly away. I put some on my hands and rubbed them together to make a nice lather. I motioned for Elena to keep her hands in her hair so she did. I started putting the lather onto her shoulders, gently working it feeling the knots in her muscles loosen. Elena let a quiet purr out in response. I just smiled at her and carried on going down her back then around her hips and up to her chest feeling every part of her fantastic body shape taking it all in every single inch of her skin I had now had the pleasure of touching. Spending extra time around her firm butt she laughed audible shaking her head playfully yet I didn’t exactly hear her complaining then getting a “Hmmhmm" with an arched eyebrow. When I went back to her chest once I’d finished my journey I pulled the shower head back and then pressed our lips together. I let Elena rinse off all the soap then I pulled her close for long needy kisses. Changing angles breaking for air we kept our lips dancing off each other for as long as we could. After a lengthy needy makeout session Elena shut off the water then helped me out the tub, we dried each other off getting that good feel for each others bodies again. We cuddled up in bed not bothering to put clothes back on leaving the towels in the bathroom floor. I rest my head on her chest and she gently patted my hip. 

“I definitely paid you back" I said sleepily snuggling into the nape of her neck. I felt the breathing in her chest change.

“Yeah yeah you definitely did” She chuckled nodding. I sleepily played with her wet blonde locks. Elena pulled my body closer to her and rest her arm around my waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for all the positive feedback. Writing about Elena is becoming a hobby and the more I do it the dirtier the pieces get, i can't help it I love her. 
> 
> Message me on tumblr @iamtheholyghost Say hello let's talk Uncharted and or Elena anything really.
> 
> I still want Uncharted 5


End file.
